Seasonal Feather
by Rin8799
Summary: Kai Toshiki found a crane, and he let it free. A few days later, a woman came. Saying her name is Tokura Misaki and that she want to stay. A few years later they married each other. And for a year, their love for each other was tested.


**Seasonal Feather**

, with a little adding to the story

I read a review from 'Three Days Left To Live' this is a song cover from Kagamine Rin and Len 'Seasonal Feather' but you ask for Kai to die (in the story of course) so I added a little things to the ending. Other's asking will also be answered but I'm in a national exam so please wait. Your stories are on progress! I swear. Though I'm still troubled with 'I Dare You To Act Like Me' Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Once upon a time, a man walked down a path to a desolated village. It was after a war ended and he just finished gathering woods to keep him warm in the night. The road was rocky but the man was used to it. The man sighed and looked up to the sky. Kai Toshiki is the man's name, he's one of the strongest soldier but he always hated war.

A few minutes when Kai walked, he heard a sound. Following where the sound came from, Kai found a crane with a rope tied around the crane's leg. The crane was beautiful. White feathers and a little bit of violet on the edge of her feathers and somehow a deep blue eyes. Feeling that it's a pity to let such a beautiful crane be trapped, Kai let the crane go and saw as the crane flew to the blue sky. Kai can only smile and continued walking down the path.

A few night later when the snow storm was just beginning, knocking was heard in Kai's house. Kai opened the door to find a woman around his age getting cold because of the winter weather. The woman was beautiful, a pale skin with a beautiful short violet hair. Her eyes shows blue, deep blue.

"I'm sorry. I have nowhere to go anymore. Is it okay if I stay with you? I'll work around the house or anything!" Mentioning to Kai that she have nowhere to stay anymore Kai felt worried. Plus, who would push away such a beautiful girl? Kai asked her to go in the house. As she sat on the floor and he prepared her tea she thanked him. "Thank you. Also, my name is Tokura Misaki"

"Your welcome, Tokura. I'm Kai Toshiki" Kai said as he prepared dinner with a little bit of help from Misaki. One thing that cathes Kai's interest is what on his mind right now 'I wonder if it's my imagination, but her appearance is similar to the crane I saved a few days ago' the man wondered.

* * *

Four years later both of them fell in love and get married.

On a cold winter night, the snow fell down colouring the mountains that surrounded the desolated village white. Inside a run-down liveable house, the married Kai and Misaki huddled together in front of the warm fire. When Misaki was starting to drift to sleep, Kai smiled warmly. Misaki felt him smiling and look at him with a questioning expression.

"It was also snowing the day that we met, Misaki" Kai murmured. Kai, who used to calling her Tokura can no longer call her Tokura because now her name is Kai Misaki. But, still calling her Misaki made Misaki's heart beat faster even now. Misaki blushing from the words hid her face within the shadow of Kai's large sleeve. Kai laughed playfully as Misaki punched his chest slowly. Kai pulled her head to his chest and said, "I love you, forever and always"

The next day was the arrival of spring. When evening came, Kai prepared the woods to make fire. He was sitting on the floor of his house. Where it's the best to watch the sunset. Kai's house is on top of a mountain. It's close to the village, after walking down the mountain. But Kai had the best view for sunset. Especially with Misaki, with the birds chirping, singing a song of spring's arrival inside the his view. Kai was calm hearing his wife voice.

"Your singing voice is beautiful" Kai praised. The woman, happy from the praise continued to sing with her voice. Till the man's work was done. The woman sat on the wooden floor looking at the sunset as the man laid down with his head on her lap.

Out of curiosity Misaki asked, "If someday, I no longer had this beautiful voice, would you still, even then, love me?"

With no hesitation at all Kai answered, "Of course" as he smiled gently to his wife. Stroking her cheek softly with large hand. Happy tears ran down her face and was wiped by the man's hand.

On a summer afternoon, Kai and Misaki gathered the fruits and vegetables they planted. It was almost finished. They have just finished the fruits and they just need to till the woman heard her husband coughing. When she turned around, she found him coughing out blood. The vegetables and fruits fell to the ground. With hard work, the woman managed to help him walk back to their house. The man laid on the bed sick. The woman wanted to buy medicine to cure the illness, but their poor married life cannot afford it.

And so the next day, along with the following, Misaki did nothing but intently weave. 'I don't want to let your life, fall like the short-lived autumn leaves' with this thought Misaki kept on weaving day and night. With only taking a few hours of sleeping, eating and taking care of her husband.

The summer flows by fast. One summer night, Kai asked for water and Misaki woke up just to give it. Holding the glass tight so it won't fall Kai felt relieved that his wife didn't leave him in such a state. He looked at the fingers of his wife.

"Your fingers are beautiful" Kai said as he gripped Misaki's wound-covered hands. Her fingers were always weaving day and night that it became wounded. Misaki's tears was at the edge of her eyes as she tries hard not to cry. Because the hand holding hers was colder than it used to be.

"If someday, I no longer had these beautiful finger, would you still, even then, love me?" Misaki asked.

"Of course" Kai answered with no hesitation but it was followed by the coughing. Not able to contain it anymore Misaki hugged Kai and cried at his lap. While Kai can only helped her calm down and caressed her hurting hand. The next day, Misaki kept on weaving and kept on knocking to the doors of everyone in the village. Asking them to buy the fabric, even to the point of bowing down to the floor.

'Hurry, hurry! I need to buy the medicine' was in her mind always. She kept on going back and forth from the village to her house trying to find someone to buy the fabric she made. For months she did this and little by little the man was getting better. He's not good enough to walk outside of house and work but was good enough to walk inside the house and help a bit of the minor things.

One day at fall. Misaki finally ran out of feathers. She doesn't have enough money to buy more and she cannot catch a bird with her little body and well weak because she rarely gets any sleep now.

_So, Misaki took the feathers that _**only she** _can produced._

Misaki in front of her almost done fabric turned into her original form... the crane Kai saved years before. The crane, of course Misaki, started picking out her own feathers from her own wings one by one. Each feathers falling to the floor as she felt it stings for each feathers plucked out. But the pain was worth it if it can help her buy the medicine. After her wings was left with no feather the crane turned back to Misaki again. Misaki looked at her hand which is now bleeding. With worried expression of her hand no longer moving, Misaki took care of the wound on her hand. Making sure it's hard to be noticed.

After her hand was done. Misaki started to weave intently again with the feathers previously from her wings. At last, the fabric almost finish... the last feather on her hand. Misaki's hand was shaking because of tiredness. Finally, Misaki can only thought about Kai.

One time, at spring. She was really tired so she took a ride home on Kai's back. Or that time when it's summer, it was very hot yet they were playing on the field and Kai hugged her to the ground. And that time when it was fall, they were walking to the village to buy new clothes because they got more money that time, and Kai said she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Then there was that last winter, where they just cuddled and kept their self warm.

Not noticing anything, Misaki's thought of losing Kai because she was actually a crane "If one day, you were to know I'm not a human... would you still, even then, love me?" Misaki asked herself. She held the final feather with tears on the edge of her eyes. "The truth I feared, was left to be untold... now I'm suffering of it" Misaki said as she knew she was actually just an ordinary crane who, because of her love, turned herself into a woman. With high hopes of the last medicine needed Misaki started to weave.

When it was done. Misaki lifted the fabric up and saw how beautiful it actually was. It's the combination of the season's colours. A colour that shows her precious memories with him. Misaki fell to the ground as she cried hard. She was hoping hard that this would be the last medicine. Because, she would not know where to find another feather. Her crying stopped when she felt a pair of strong hand hugging her from behind.

"Of course" her husband answered her previous question. "I promised to embrace you when you lost your wings. And that crane that flew away that day, I will never forget" Misaki, realised that Kai knew she was not a human cried hard again. But she felt Kai hugged her tighter. "Knowing that, won't make me love you less. So as always I will love you"

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Look what Dad did! He made a kite! Let's go play Mom!" an energetic boy shouted. On his hand a red kite and a long string. He was around four years old, with green eyes like his father and light violet hair like his mother. To say about his personality, he followed his father when he's serious. He'll be cold or rude but he's caring and look for the best way out of trouble. But, when he's with his family he would be like his mother, cheerful and kind. Behind the boy, Kai stood. He was still as handsome as ever but nothing can make Misaki's heart beats faster than him after all.

"Well? Let's go play!"

"Why don't we have a picnic? I'll prepare some food" Misaki with her beautiful voice said. It's not only that they got through lots of troubles. They now have a son and someone found Kai to be a really impressive manager. So their life are better. So much better. Misaki, Kai and their son started walking down the mountain and head toward the picnic place. The place near where Kai and Misaki first met.

* * *

Lastly, sorry guys. I guess I just couldn't make myself write how Kai or Misaki or Asaka or Ren would die. I can write another piece with another character dying just not this four. I'M BEGGING YOU! I'm really sorry. I'll find another story.


End file.
